USS Defiant (NCC-1764)
(originally, then in 2380) Terran Empire (2155-2380) |commissioned = 2250 |status = (prime universe: missing, 2268) (mirror universe: missing, 2159) recovered (2380) decommissioned (2380) |image2 = 800px-USS Defiant undergoing interphase, remastered.jpg }} The USS Defiant (NCC-1764) was a Federation Starship in service in the 23rd century. The Defiant was pivotal in destroying an alien rebellion that the Terran Empire was fighting since the 2150s. History By 2267, the Defiant had been assigned to operations in the Taurus Reach. That year, it accompanied the [[USS Endeavor (NCC-1722)|USS Endeavor]] and [[USS Akhiel (NCC-1264)|USS Akhiel]] on a mission to drive Klingon forces off of Golmira, a low-tech planet where a Shedai conduit had been discovered. Built as part of a fleet of starships launched by the Federation in the 23rd century, the Defiant was lost sometime in 2268 after it fell prey to a false-distress call transmitted from Tholian space. The Defiant was caught in an interphasic rift created by the Tholians, during which the crew went insane from "sensory distortions" and killed themselves. The was sent three weeks later to rescue the Defiant, but it barely escaped with its own crew intact and the Defiant was declared "lost." Mirror Universe When the Defiant disappeared, it reappeared in the 22nd century of the mirror universe. It was then captured by the Tholians who used slave-labor to strip the ship down and take what information they could in order to use it against the Terran Empire. Their plans were foiled when Jonathan Archer led the to Tholian space to take the Defiant as their own. Though the Tholians destroyed the , they were destroyed by the Defiant, which was liberated by Archer and the survivors of Enterprise. Some time later, the Defiant engaged the non-Terran rebels in battle, obliterating them in open combat. Later, it destroyed the to eradicate the Empire of all traitorous thoughts. But Archer died of poisoning shortly thereafter, while the Defiant was en route to Earth. When it arrived, Hoshi Sato, communications officer of the Enterprise, declared herself empress and used the Defiant as leverage to finalize her claim. Shortly thereafter, she led the Terran fleet to Romulus, where the Defiant obliterated the planet and most of its inhabitants who didn't kill themselves. The whereabouts of the Defiant after that are unknown. :See " " for a full account on the ''Defiant's whereabouts.'' Recovery by Starfleet In 2380, the Defiant came out of the mirror universe and out of interphase around the planet Bajor. After returning the Defiant to Starbase 306, Admiral Nechayev ordered that the Defiant be decommissioned, being that it was a now obsolete design and, even if the Terrans were able to enter the prime universe, they would pose no threat. Crew Manifest Commanding Officer: *Captain Gil Morrison (2260-2268) *Commander (temporarily in 2155) *Lieutenant (temporarily in 2155) Medical Personnel: *Doctor Hamilton (2267-2268) *Doctor (temporarily in 2155) Miscellaneous: *Ensign Garrovick (2266-2267) Mirror universe (2155) *Captain Jonathan Archer (2155) *Captain Travis Mayweather (2155) *Lieutenant Commander T'Pol Science Officer (2155) *Charles Tucker III Chief Engineer (2155) *Malcolm Reed Chief of Security (2155) *Hoshi Sato Communications Officer (2155) *Travis Mayweather Helmsman (2155) *Phlox Chief Medical Officer (2155) External links Category:Constitution class starships Category:Federation starships Category:Sato class starships Category:Starships (mirror)